


In Public

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, Graphic Language, Humor, Imagination, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s nice, Justin, but I want to do it here…"</p>
<p>originally posted on 10/19/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Public

“I don’t think we should do it here….”  
  
“Come on, Sunshine, we’ve fuck in many places before—”  
  
“But never here! Come on, let’s go to the restroom. I promise to give you the best blowjob you ever had.”  
  
“That’s nice, Justin, but I want to do it here. I want people to hear you scream my name every time I pound my cock deep in your ass.”  
  
“Brian…”  
  
“I want to cum in your asshole while I bend you over the table and you’re taking me in, inch by inch. Can you just picture it, Justin? Me having your legs over my shoulder, fucking you until you can’t see straight. Then…”  
  
“Brian, I could lose my job…”  
  
“I run my tongue over your tight asshole whiles you’re lying on the table, jacking off. But I won’t let you. I want you to look at me while I’m rimming you.”  
  
“Brian, I’m just being safe…”  
  
“I know you want this as much as me. I can even…feel your cock getting hard. Can you feel mine?”  
  
“…yea, I can feel you. I…”  
  
“Say it, Justin. I want to hear you say it. Don’t be share, baby.”  
  
“Fuck it. Just fuck me.”  
  
“Finally, I thought you never ask.”  
  
“Oh fuck, Brian…”  
  
“Keep it down before…they find us.”  
  
“I thought you wanted to…get…fuck…caught?”  
  
“I have a repetition to uphold, Sunshine. God…you’re tight…but that’s how I like it.”  
  
“Oh God…oh God, shit!”  
  
“That gets you all the time. I like that spot too. When I angle… my cock at your favorite spot… oh…I like how your face twists when I hit that. You are an open book, baby.”  
  
“Fuck you, Brian.”  
  
“Well duh, I’m doing just that…hold still…”  
  
“Damnit! Harder Brian!”  
  
“Oh fuck…fuck—”  
  
“Shhhh! This is a public library, gentlemen.”  
  
“Oh shit, sorry Mrs. Rogers.”  
  
“If you two gentlemen would like to…continue your  _discussion_ , take it to the restroom.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Mrs. Rogers, we will take our  _discussion_  there. Isn’t that right, Justin?”  
  
“Fuck you, Brian.”  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
“I will let this slide, Justin, since you help me around this place. But this is the only time. I hope you have a nice afternoon.”  
  
“We will, Mrs. Rogers. As a matter of fact, we are going to have a  _wonderful_  time.”  
  
“Just go. Good day Mr. Taylor and …”  
  
“Brian.”  
  
“Alright, Brian, come back when you’re not in  _that_  mood.”  
  



End file.
